Palabras hirientes
by LydiaVon
Summary: Discusiones... es lo único que ha habido entre ellos desde hace tiempo... ¿Quién es el que habla en el fondo, el orgullo o la razón? ¿Será el adió definitivo entre ellos? ¿Cuál de los tiene la razón? ¿Quién está en lo correcto y quien en lo contrario?
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN SIENDO MI ÚNICO FIN EL DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO EL DE LUCRO.

DERECHO RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS…

La lluvia característica de verano caía fuertemente sobre el autobús que me llevaría de vuelta a casa. Mi brazo yacía apoyado en el marco de la ventana del camión, estando mi cabeza apoyado en éste… miraba con cierta nostalgia a las afueras y había un motivo: discusiones.

Desde hacía varios meses, la palabra discusión era lo único que se repetía en casa. Siempre, por algún motivo, ya fuese insignificante o de importancia, Nowaki y yo terminábamos peleados. Él terminaba en su habitación encerrado al igual que yo, siendo la cena la única ocasión en las que nos sentábamos frente a frente ya sea o para ignorarnos totalmente sin siquiera dedicarnos miradas o resultaba la ocasión perfecta para reflexionar acerca de nuestras actitudes y disculparnos mutuamente.

La verdad era que… empezaba a cansarme de esta vida y estaba seguro de que Nowaki sentía lo mismo que yo aunque nos negáramos a aceptarlo.

Decidí bajar en la siguiente parada aunque aún faltaban tres más para llegar a mi casa, sin embargo, la lluvia siempre era una buena compañía de penas pues nunca te cuestionaba o apoyaba, únicamente se limitaba a derramar lágrimas fingidas sobre tu rostro o simplemente a camuflajear las verdaderas.

La lluvia no tardó en empapar mis ropas, al tiempo que caminaba sin prisa alguna sobre la acera semi vacía. Mis manos estaban hundidas en el bolsillo de mi abrigo sintiendo un papel en el fondo del bolsillo derecho. Sin embargo, al sacarlo de mi bolsillo, la tinta se diluyó en contacto con el agua, impidiéndome el leer el escrito. No estando de humor para releer mis notas, decidí botarlo en el próximo bote de basura, sin embargo, hubo algo que me impidió el hacerlo, obligándome a meterlo nuevamente en mi bolsillo.

Me acomodé mejor el cuello empapado de mi abrigo, exhalando el vaho a causa del frío. Repentinamente sentí deseos de llorar pero la lluvia me impedía el saber si eran lágrimas o gotas de lluvia lo que surcaban mi rostro.

Sin darme cuenta, había disminuido la velocidad en mi andar, ¿Tenía alguna prisa por llegar a un departamento vacío? Nowaki llegaría seguramente tarde debido a que hoy le tocaba doble turno.

Podía sentir las curiosas miradas de las demás personas, ¿Por qué un loco caminaría pacíficamente bajo la impetuosa tormenta? Me encogí de hombros, me daba igual si la gente me miraba o no, después de todo, no te importa el ser mirado si no eres visto por la persona que más amas.

Repentinamente, como un rayo, una idea vino a mi mente, ¿Y si intentaba disculparme con él? ¿Si intentaba reconciliarme nuevamente con una cena especial? No me importaba si llegaba tarde o no, lo esperaría el tiempo suficiente. El pedir perdón nunca era demasiado tarde, tomando en cuenta que nuestra discusión había sido la noche anterior.

Lleno de una extraña felicidad, ingresé en la tienda de autoservicio, comprando lo necesario para prepara la comida favorita de Nowaki. Casi podía sentir su cálida sonrisa seguida de un "te quiero, Hiro-san".

Llegué a casa con las bolsas de compras en ambos brazos.

No había tiempo qué perder, empecé a prepara la cena, dando lo mejor de mí para esmerarme en el arreglo tanto de la mesa como de los platillos. Acabando los últimos detalles en la mesa, escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrase, seguido de unos pasos y un ligero goteo.

Consulté el reloj, era extraño… Nowaki, se supone, hoy cubría doble turno y estaba llegando con el tiempo de un turno y medio. Traté de no darle la mayor importancia, seguramente el día de hoy no habían tantas emergencias por lo que habían decidido enviarlo de vuelta a casa.

-Bienvenido – traté de ocultar mi vergüenza mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa respectivamente

No obtuve respuesta por parte de él.

¿Y si estaba enfermo? Generalmente era esa la causa por lo que lo regresaban temprano a casa. Me asomé hacia la puerta, encontrándome con un Nowaki desprendiéndose de su abrigo totalmente empapado. Había algo diferente en su rostro…

-¿Estás bien? – pregunté sin decidirme por acercarme a él

Asintió de mala gana en cierta forma.

-Sólo estoy un poco empapado – respondió roncamente

-¿Tan fuerte es la tormenta que te has empapado de esa manera en el trayecto de la esquina al edificio? – pregunté inocentemente

Pude percibir cierta tensión en sus labios, como si estuviese a punto de estallar.

-Preparé la cena pensando en esperarte – cambié el tema

-Gracias, no debiste molestarte – respondió secamente

¿Por qué seguían tan enfadado conmigo? Estaba consciente de que me había excedido ligeramente en la discusión pero, ¿Acaso no notaba mis intentos por ser perdonado? En tal caso, ambos habíamos sido culpables en la discusión, no sólo yo.

Traté de omitir su frialdad en un intento por conservar mis intenciones de disculparme. Esperaba que con la cena su humor cambiara de ogro al sensible Nowaki que se emocionaba con esta clase de detalles.

Nos sentamos silenciosamente en la mesa.

Pocas eran las veces que cenábamos con vino tinto dado que no éramos personas con gustos finos como Akihiko, sin embargo, esta ocasión la había considerado como especial en la cual valía la pena beber un poco.

No obstante, Nowaki no parecía notar nada de esto.

Suspiré silenciosamente.

Cenamos como en las últimas noches, sin dirigirnos las palabra, es más, sin siquiera mirarnos más que en ciertos momentos de coincidencia fugaz.

Estiré la mano para poder alcanzar el salero que se hallaba un poco más allá de la mita de la mesa, sin embargo, mi movimiento fue tan indeciso que provocó que éste se cayera y, en consecuencia, arrastró con la copa casi llena de Nowaki.

-¡¿Qué haces? – era la primera vez que me levantaba la voz de semejante forma

Emociones contrariaron mi interior, me sentía furioso por la forma en la que me había gritado por un accidente pero, por otra, me sentí como un niño pequeño siendo regañado por su padre al haber hecho una travesura.

-Maldición… - masculló mientras se frotaba la mancha de vino con una servilleta

¿En dónde estaba el verdadero Nowaki? ¿Dónde estaba el Nowaki amable, incapaz de levantarme la voz? Lo extrañé inmensamente en aquellos instantes.

Sin embargo, el orgullo que creí muerto, resurgió en mí, obligándome a tomar mi copa de vino y vertirla sobre Nowaki en quien aumentó su cólera.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? – su cólera me estaba lastimando como no tenía idea

-¡Cállate! - ¿No era culpable al comportarme de una manera tan infantil?

-¡¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Es lo que yo digo! – azoté con fuerza la copa sobre la mesa – ¡Estaba tratando de ser amable y disculparme pero por lo visto hice mal!

Nuestros tonos de voz iban en aumento.

-¡Intenté disculparme pero no quisiste escuchar!

Las palabras se congelaron en mi boca, desde que habíamos discutido, él nunca hizo un intento de disculparse o lo habría recordado.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Nunca escuché una disculpa por parte tuya! ¡Ni siquiera un "Nos vemos"!

Su mirada se oscureció ligeramente, contrayendo el rostro como cada que se enfadaba en verdad.

-¡Esto empieza a ser rutinario! – su ira aumentó - ¡No pienso seguir soportándolo!

-¡Entonces lárgate! – no me di cuenta de mis palabras hasta que brotaron de mis labios

Su semblante denotó dolor mezclado con cólera.

-Bien – respondió con voz herida, pasándome de largo para encaminarse hacia la puerta

Permanecí mudo con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, meditando… Deseé correr tras él y pedirle disculpas por mis palabras, sin embargo, lo que a continuación agregó me desarmó por completo.

-No entiendo si me enamoré de tu orgullo o de ti – concluyó, azotando la puerta en cuanto salió

_A veces es preferible recibir  
un golpe mortal,  
que agonizar lentamente  
con palabras y frases hirientes…_

Sin pensar, arrojé la copa hacia la puerta que se estrelló sonoramente, lanzando fragmentos de cristal por doquier.

_…Tal vez la mejor manera de  
desahogarse es ocultar las penas  
tras líneas y palabras escritas…_

Me apoyé dificultosamente sobre la pared, sofocando mis llanto entre el dorso de mis manos.

_…quizás no puedan pronunciarse  
las palabras correctas, pero  
si pueden quedarse en  
una hoja de papel impresas…_

Resbalé lentamente sobre la pared hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos aferradas a la pared y mi rostro oculto entre ellas. Estaba herido… realmente me había lastimado su comentario, sus palabras implicaban que dudaba amarme tal y como era, simplemente había sido un capricho fugaz que, con el pasar de los años, se había vuelto una carga para él, siendo esa la razón de que actuase tan diferente.

_…hay palabras que duelen más que  
una navaja de doble filo, que te traspasa  
el alma hiriéndote doblemente,  
solo te deja desangrando con dolor profundo…_

Yo lo amaba mucho y nunca puse eso en tela de juicio y estaba seguro de que no lo haría porque cuando amas, lo haces, arriesgándote a perder o ganar todo.

_…las palabras son la fuente de comunicación,  
son la fuente de demostración sincera de afecto,  
pero hay veces que solo pueden ser  
causantes de una muerte lenta…_

Mi corazón dolía al grado de que, cuando apoyé las manos sobre el suelo astillado de vidrios, no sentí dolor, limitándome únicamente a mirar la sangre que brotaba de éstas.

_…palabras hirientes que duelen mas que  
los golpes de la vida, que quedan como evidencia  
del sufrimiento vivido, que se quedan como  
cicatrices imborrables ya que cada vez  
que son recordadas, por mas que pase el tiempo  
siguen lastimando con la misma intensidad,  
son estas las que nunca se pueden olvidar…_

Lánguidamente me recosté en el frío suelo, jugueteando con los vidrios esparcidos a mi alrededor. A penas y habían pasado unos minutos desde que Nowaki se había marchado y ya sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad… me sentí más viejo y solo… como si repentinamente hubiese enfermado y me quedaran pocos días de vida.

Escuché el teléfono pero no sentí deseos de contestar aún si se trataba de Nowaki. La contestadora tomó la llamada.

-_¿Hiroki? ¿Estás ahí? – _era mi madre la que llamaba – _Supongo que debes de estar ocupado como siempre, no importa, sólo queríamos enviarte saludos y esperar que algún día vinieses a visitarnos… ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos! No olvides que te amamos, Hiroki…_

Me sentí más miserable aún… al estar tanto tiempo con Nowaki, dejé de frecuentar a mis padres, siendo él mi prioridad. Me incorporé lentamente pensado en la posibilidad de visitarlos… Nada reconfortaba tanto como el ser mimado por tus padres cuando te hallabas tan deprimido, al menos, te hacía ver la vida un poco más ligera y desde otra perspectiva.

Me lavé las manos, notando las apenas perceptibles heridas a causa de los cristales. Mientras me curaba con un poco de alcohol, no pude evitar el pensar nuevamente en Nowaki… imaginé por unos instantes que él ingresaría y me reñiría por haber sido tan descuidado con los vidrios. Una lejana y melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro… no tardó en borrarse.

Empaqué la ropa necesaria para irme por un par de días, deteniéndome ante la libreta de notas, ¿Debería dejar un mensaje escrito por si Nowaki volvía? Mi corazón latía desesperado al aferrarse a esa posibilidad… sin embargo, permití que mi orgullo manejara la situación, ¿Cuál era el caso si Nowaki dudaba? No tenía sentido dejar rastro de mi paradero si lo que deseaba era paz…

Tomé el mismo abrigo que llevaba puesto, saliendo de la casa con mi maleta en la mano. No me importaba si era tarde para hacer un viaje, sólo deseaba estar lejos de ese departamento tan vacío e hiriente.

Aún llovía cuando me paré ante el portó que trajo viejos recuerdos. Llamé a la puerta, escuchando el sonido lejano del timbre, seguido de una luz proveniente en el interior de mi casa y una voz malhumorada.

-¿Quién demo…? – era la inconfundible voz de mi padre quien se detuvo al identificarme

-¡Hiroki! – se sorprendió, abrazándome – Realmente es agradable volver a verte…

Me sentí feliz al sentir el amor de mis padres, un padre jamás se atrevería a decirte algo tan hiriente como la persona que más amabas.

-Querido, ¿Quién…?

Mi madre apareció luego de unos segundos, lanzándose a mis brazos.

-¡Querido, hijo! – también los había extrañado

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, camuflajeándose con la lluvia que no cesaba… Había personas ante las que podías aparentar ser fuerte, sin embargo, había tres a las que no podías engañar: tu padres y a tu pareja.

Me sentí seguro… me sentí protegido estando en casa de ellos…

Continuará…

JOJO HE VUELTO CON OTRA HISTORIA EGOIST JOJO (CREO QUE DEBERÍA DE ESCRIBIR DE OTROS ANIMES XD BUENO, QUÉ MAS DA? SOY FELIZ ESCRIBEIDNO HISTORIAS DE ELLOS Y ESO ES LO QUE IMPORTA NO?... CREO… SUPONFO Ó.Ò…

EN FIN, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO… POR CIERTO, EL POEMA QUE PONGO NO SÉ DE QUIÉN ES, SÓLO SE QUE AL PARECER SE LLAMA "PALABRAS HIRIENTES" Y LO TOMÉ DE ESTA PÁGINA: . ESPERO QUE NO SE MOLESTEN CONMIGO JIJI, DE CUALUIER FORMA, RECUERDEN: LOS DERECHOS SIEMPRE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS (NO A MI PORQUE YO NO SOY AUTORA DE ESTE POEMA TT-TT)

GRACIAS!


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, siendo mi fin el de entretenimiento y no el de lucro

* * *

El dormir en el que solía ser mi dormitorio me hizo sentirme ligeramente mejor. Acaricié el librero que aún contenía aquellos libros que leí de chico, realmente estaba fascinado por la literatura, siendo esa la razón por la cual me adentré en el mundo de Akihiko y sus historias… tantos recuerdos me permitieron alejarme un poco del dolor que aún estaba presente a causa de la riña con Nowaki.

Me senté en mi antigua cama, comprobando el paso de tiempo sobre esta… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había dormido aquí? Seguramente había sido a principios de mi semestre en la Universidad cuando decidí mudarme a un departamento propio. Sin dar más miramientos al tiempo, me recosté en la cama, cerrando los ojos, tratando inútilmente de conciliar el sueño.

Me levanté de la cama, cayendo en la cuenta de que sería una noche larga para mí. Cautelosamente me escabullí hasta la cocina en donde tomé un poco de leche… la leche siempre me ayudaba cuando no podía dormir.

Giré para visualizar a lo lejos la sala en donde yacían cuadros de mis distintos diplomas y fotos… Era extraño que durante todo este tiempo nunca añorara tanto el pasado como lo hacía en estos precisos instantes, ¿Acaso no era más fácil ser un inocente niño a que ser un adulto y sufrir las consecuencias de una relación seria? No era que se arrepintiera de Nowaki, simplemente me sentía dolido porque Nowaki no compartía los mismo ideales.

Me limpié los labios con el dorso de su manga en un intento de reprimir las lágrimas que imploraban salir.

-¿Hiroki? – me sacó de mi ensimismamiento

-Madre…

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó acercándose un poco más a la luz emitida por el refrigerador

Cerré lentamente la puerta de éste, tratando de controlar el llanto, lo menos que deseaba era preocuparla.

-Nada – logré responder – No es… nada…

Sin darme cuenta, se había situado a mi lado, estirando una mano para frotar mi cabello como siempre hacía cuando me veía triste.

-Mi pequeño niño… - susurró – Siempre haciéndose el valiente

Traté de esbozar una sonrisa pero el llanto estaba aferrado a mostrarse… sólo conseguí que mis labios temblaran ligeramente.

Mi madre sólo se limitó a sonreírme.

-Trata de descansar un poco – sugirió – Puedo predecir que has tenido un día bastante largo, ¿Cierto?

Esta vez pude esbozar una sonrisa… definitivamente los padres podían ver todo.

Regresé a mi habitación, pudiendo finalmente conciliar el sueño.

Desperté bastante temprano a la mañana siguiente… costumbre, de no haber discutido con Nowaki, estaría en casa preparándole el desayuno, sin embargo, era consciente de que difícilmente volvería a suceder.

Bajé al comedor en donde estaba seguro que no habría nadie dada la hora. Me serví una taza de café mientras contemplaba en la oscuridad la ventana que mostraba un paraje bastante triste. Al menos alguien compartía mi tristeza.

Mi vista se posó en el estanque de la casa, cuando era niño, a veces, solía sentarme al lado de éste por horas y horas para leer. Salí al patio, sentándome a orillas de éste, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, recordando la causa de nuestra penúltima discusión…

ººº Flash Back ººº

-¡Te digo que no es nada! – le recriminaba exasperadamente

-¡Si no es nada, ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? – a pesar de que no estaba plenamente molesto, su mirada era bastante gélida

-¿Cuál es el caso? Si te contara todo lo que sucedió antes de conocerte, sería bastante deprimente

-¡Hiro-san, es algo que me importa mucho!

¿Cuál era el rumbo de la discusión? Realmente era una discusión mu tonta pero, de haber sabido todo lo que iba a implicar, tal vez no me hubiese mostrado tan renuente en contar acerca de mi vida pasada.

-¡Si te importa como dices, te ruego y dejes de insistir en el tema!

Me miró entre confundido y molesto.

-¿Por qué, Hiro-san? ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas acerca de tu pasado?

-Porque… ¡Porque eres demasiado sensible y estoy seguro de que no lo entenderías!

¿Qué caso tenía el contar un pasado tan doloroso? Nada ganaría con ello más que herir a Nowaki aunque él lo negara, conocía su sensibilidad y estaba seguro de que no sería algo agradable, aunque… bien tal vez pudo ser el temor al preguntarme qué pensaría de mí…

La discusión pudo haber continuado, sin embargo, el teléfono de Nowaki intervino, poniendo un aparente fin a nuestra discusión.

Por primera vez, desde que vivía con Nowaki, me alegré de que hubiese una emergencia.

Salió del departamento sin decir más, deteniéndose ligeramente en la entrada para luego salir a grandes zancadas de ahí.

ººº Fin del Flash Back ººº

El día llegó finalmente con ese tono grisáceo tan amenazador de una próxima tormenta, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más estaría lloviendo?

-Parece que se avecina una tormenta – observó mi padre quien se hallaba a mis espaldas

Giré ligeramente para observarlo.

Se hallaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras que su vista se hallaba perdida en el cielo grisáceo. La posó en mi cuando se percató de que lo observaba… me sonrió, sentándose a mi lado.

-Tu madre está preocupada – comentó

Regresé la vista al estanque.

-Estoy bien – mentí

Me miró inquisitivamente y yo traté de no mirarle pues estaba seguro de que, de mirarle, las lagrimas posiblemente no dudarían en brotar… lo más difícil era el ocultar tus sentimientos de tus seres queridos, era la sensación más terrible pues, mientras sufrías por dentro, debías de controlar el temblar de tus labios y los nudos que se formulaban en tu garganta, anunciando el desesperado llanto.

-Hiroki… - lo miré ligeramente de reojo – Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, ¿Verdad?

Esbocé una ligera sonrisa, lo sabía pero no estaba preparado para contarles que tenía una relación con un hombre.

Se puso en pie.

-Tu madre ha preparado el desayuno – finalizó, alejándose lentamente

Posé por última vez mis ojos en los nubarrones que se habían encimado sobre mi como si toda mi tristeza estuviese reflejada en el inmenso cielo. Me puse en pie, ingresando a la casa en donde mis padres me recibieron con un apetitoso desayuno… uno como el que solía comer cuando era más pequeño. No pude reprimir una nostálgica sonrisa, ¡Qué lejano era todo!

-Dinos, Hiroki… - trató de iniciar una conversación mi madre - ¿Cómo ha sido la Universidad?

Levanté la mirada de mi desayuno apenas tocado.

-Bastante… normal… - supuse

-Seguro que debes de lidiar con muchos alumnos, ¿No? – intervino mi padre

El demonio Kamijou… ¿Qué dirían mis padres de ese apodo? Mi sonrisa dejó de ser un tanto nostálgica.

-De echo… no soy un santo de devoción para mis alumnos – me limité a responder

-Puedo apostar a que es debido a tu mal genio – comentó mi madre

-¡¿Qué? – me exalté - ¡No tengo mal carácter!

Incliné la mirada al desayuno, avergonzado… Era bastante obvio mi mal carácter.

Di una bocanada de su platillo, haciendo mueca de enfado.

-No es mi culpa – respondí – Esos mocosos no respetan la literatura

Mis padres sonrieron… al menos mi humor estaba mejorando un poco.

-Y… ¿Algo más que haya sucedido? – preguntó pícaramente mi madre

Enarqué una ceja.

-Ya sabes – insistió - ¿Alguien… eh… especial?

Me atraganté con un bocado de comida, tosiendo fuertemente.

-¡Hiroki! – clamó mi madre con emoción - ¿Será cierto que mi niño ha encontrado finalmente al amor de su vida?

Continuaba con mi ataque de tos… ¿Cómo explicar que no era exactamente lo que esperaban escuchar? La tos se vio interrumpida cuando la discusión entre Nowaki y él resurgió de mi torturada mente.

-Preferiría no hablar de ello ahora – me limité a responder, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

Un incómodo silencio se formuló entre nosotros, sintiéndome culpable por haber roto la atmósfera familiar.

-¿Sabes, Hiroki? – intervino mi padre – Tu madre y yo nos hemos preguntado si aún recuerdas tus clases de piano…

¿Cómo olvidarlas? Eran un logro del que me sentía orgulloso.

-Por supuesto – respondí

-Eso es maravilloso – comentó mi madre - ¿Tocarías algo para nosotros?

Me encogí de hombros, tomando esta oportunidad como un medio para no terminar mi desayuno.

Posé mis anos sobre la tapa que cubría las teclas del piano, recordando cuando era un niño orgulloso por haber interpretado su primer pieza. Levanté la tapa, descubriendo las teclas blancas y negras. Me senté en el banquillo negro, respirando hondo… tratando de recordar alguna pieza musical.

Respiré al recordar una que había captado especialmente mi atención… Claro de Luna…

_*Este adagio en forma y estilo de "__lied__" parece un canto surgido a la luz de la luna; pero nacido de una noche interior profunda y misteriosa, sin luna ni estrellas, en la noche de un alma desgarrada y solitaria que canta su dolor resignado, exhala su queja y llora, con llanto contenido, las hondas amarguras del renunciamiento…_

Misteriosamente, Nowaki era el único en mis pensamientos mientras ejecutaba dicha pieza…

_**El primer movimiento de la sonata "Claro de Luna" es lento, majestuoso y sombrío, como un hermoso y formal jardín que yace ilusionado en la oscuridad de la noche. Luego aparece silenciosamente escabulléndose bajo la sombra del acompañamiento, una triste e infinitamente amorosa melodía, que impregna todo el movimiento, hasta que el completo significado de su espeluznante y mística belleza es revelado; incluso mientras la luna naciente gradualmente baña nuestro oscuro jardín en un esplendor plateado._

_Luego de una pausa sin respiros, comienza el segundo movimiento, y nuestro jardín se llena de repente con espíritus danzantes, etéreos y delicados, como sabemos que deben ser los espíritus, pero moviéndose con un abandono de ritmo que lo lleva lejos en un remolino de placer. Un corte repentino, otro silencio de suspenso, y comienza el tercer movimiento: como una ráfaga de viento que azota los árboles y envía a los espíritus a refugiarse a toda prisa, las notas caen apresuradamente, arremolinándose, como suele hacerlo el viento. Las nubes corren deprisa por el cielo, pero incluso ahora y entonces por entre los claros, se ve la luna cabalgando majestuosamente, inundando el tortuoso jardín con dulces y serenas melodías de luz. _

Era inevitable… inevitable el derramar lágrimas mientras ejecutabas una sonata tan tiste como esta en la que reflejaba la tristeza nocturna. ¿Por qué teníamos que haber peleado Nowaki y yo? Tan sumiso estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté las lágrimas de mi madre.

-Ah… - ¿Por qué tendía a emitir esa interjección cuando inevitablemente derramaba lágrimas?

Fugazmente limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso del brazo, poniéndome rápidamente de pie.

-Debo… debo salir un momento… - hablé torpemente. Saliendo a grandes zancadas de mi casa

Qué irónico resultaba todo… Parecía como si al volver a casa, mi vida de cuando era pequeño resurgiera nuevamente.

La lluvia aún caía con cierta fuerza cuando salí de casa, sin embargo, esta vez, no fue con Akihiko con quien me encontré mientras huía nuevamente de casa.

Me detuve violentamente al divisar a alguien tan añorado y conocido en la esquina.

-No…wa…ki… - pronuncié con cierta incredulidad su nombre

-Hiro-san…

Continuará…

* * *

Nota:

*Este fragmento de descripción lo saqué de un análisis del primer movimiento de la sonata Claro de Luna ( . )

Lied,en aleman significa canción (plural: lieder)

En la historia de la música clásica europea, el término se refiere a una composición, típica de los países germánicos y escrita para un cantante con acompañamiento de piano. Este tipo de composición, que surgió en la época clásica (1760 - 1820), floreció durante el Romanticismo y evolucionó durante el siglo XX. Es característico la brevedad de la forma, la renuncia al virtuosismo belcantistico, la estrecha relación con el poema y la fuerte influencia de la canción popular alemana (Volkslied).

El desarrollo de la forma iba mano a mano con el redescubrimiento de la cultura popular alemana como fuente de producción artística, como han sido las colecciones de cuentos (1812) de los Hermanos Grimm y la colección de poemas Des Knaben Wunderhorn (1805-1808) de Clemens Brentano y Achim von Arnim.

En la historia de la música clásica europea, se aplica el término alemán, porque los inicios y los primeros Lieder, fueron obras de compositores alemanes. En Alemania se aplica el término "Kunstlied" para distinguir el género de la canción popular (Volkslied).

Se desarrolló con el compositor alemán Franz Schubert en 1814, aunque tuvo sus antecedentes en Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart y Ludwig van Beethoven.

**Fragmento tomado de la segunda parte de la leyenda sobre la Sonata Claro de Luna de Beethoven (.com/musica/2007/09/24/beethoveniana/)

* * *

Wuajajaja XD (es un intento de risa malvada) Je je cómo me encanta hacerla de emoción verdad? Bueno es que necesitaba hacer otro capítulo para dedicarlo exclusivamente a Nowaki y Hiro-san OwO

**LenorePendragon: **es que soy una maldita que le encanta el drama XD Además, no dije que se les acabó el amor u_u simplemente que tuvieron una discusión, así que nada! XD

Ja ja ja y eso de que siempre tienes la razón ¬¬… pues como que no me la creo XD

**Melody: **jajaja genial! Tengo un don especial -w-

Muchas gracias por leer mis fics y apoyarme ^-^ espero que disfrutes de este capítulo

**SaraKem: **OwO muchas gracias por leer mi fic, ojalá que te hayan gustado también los otros jeje aunque siempre son de lo mismo XD espero que lo disfrutes ^-^

**Nyu17: **mmm es extraño que no se vea, gracias por hacérmelo notar, aquí la vuelvo a poner por si gustas verlo: . espero que ahora sí se vea jiji

Estoy de acuerdo, junjou es genial -w-

Espero que disfrutes este capítulo ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA SERIE NO ME PERTENECEN, SIENDO MI ÚNICO OBJETIVO EL DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO DE LUCRO ^-^

* * *

¿Mis pensamientos estaban nuevamente traicionándome? ¿Era la lluvia quien se burlaba de mí y de mis penas, trayendo un espejismo de Nowaki ante mí? Sólo podía estar seguro de los pensamientos que surgían de entre mi mente, confundiéndome e hiriéndome cada vez más y más hasta el punto de hacerme sangra internamente, ¿Se habrá roto mi corazón al verle nuevamente?

Avanzó lentamente hacia mí, acortando la excesiva distancia entre nosotros.

_*Todas nuestras tardes son_

_Bajo estrellas escondidas_

_Luces que mi corazón se pensaría…_

_Desnudarme como soy_

_Siendo así como la arena_

_Que resbale en tu querer por donde pueda_

Nos miramos como un par de extraños, sin dedicarnos palabra alguna… El silencio empezaba a ser molesto entre nosotros, sobre todo porque era augurio de que las lágrimas estaban próximas entre nosotros. Nowaki se ladeó, haciéndome una invitación a caminar con él.

No dije nada, únicamente le seguí.

Caminamos a través de la acera, limitándome a observar las gotas de lluvia caer sobre los charcos formulados a orillas de éstas mientras mis manos se agitaban nerviosamente en mis bolsillos… ¿Qué era esto? Ladeé discretamente la cabeza, posando mi vista en el pequeño trozo de papel en mi bolsillo, si mal no recordaba, era el mismo trozo que por alguna extraña razón no pude botar a la basura, ¿Cuál sería su contenido?

Llegamos al parque que solía frecuentar de niño, ¿Por qué Nowaki conocía este parque?

Nos sentamos en una banca del parque, contemplando todo menos a nosotros… ¿A caso había sucedido finalmente el momento en que no tendríamos palabras qué decirnos? ¿No había nada por decir? ¿Estaba claro lo que sucedía entre nosotros? Yo no entendía qué era lo que estaba claro, o ¿Es que no deseaba entenderlo?

Apoyé mis brazos sobre mis piernas. Juntando nerviosamente mis manos, ¿Qué debía decir?

Ambos desviamos las miradas con mayor énfasis, ¿No estábamos hiriéndonos más con estos silencios?

_*Darte para retenerte,_

_Recelar si no me miras_

_Con tus ojos, tu boca, tu savia que es mía… mía_

No soportaba el estar más en esta sofocante atmósfera… necesitaba alejarme cuanto antes o me volvería loco al estar atrapado en el silencio de la lluvia.

-Debo irme… - repuse, poniéndome en pie

Nowaki me sujetó con firmeza de mi abrigo. Podía sentir el temblar de su mano, ¿Era él consciente de que nuestra relación ya no tenía salvación?

-No te vayas… - rogó – No vuelvas a apartarte de mí…

No deseaba separarme de él pero, ¿Estaba bien continuar con las discusiones tan absurdas que nos habían estado persiguiendo desde hacía meses? Tal vez, de no haber dicho esas palabras Nowaki, accedería a otra oportunidad de estar con él, sin embargo, debíamos de afrontar el hecho de que la chispa de amor que brotó en el pasado se había esfumado.

-Lo siento, Nowaki pero… – traté de controlar el temblor de mi voz – no podemos seguir más con esto, sólo nos estamos hiriendo…

Escuché un leve sollozo por parte de Nowaki, era difícil el saberlo debido al repiqueteo de la lluvia.

-No debí decir aquellas palabras – murmuró con voz ligeramente ahogada

¿Nowaki estaba… llorando? Realmente nunca había pensado en ello, sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había visto a Nowaki derramar lágrimas como tantas veces lo había hecho yo frente a él. Temí girar y encontrar su rostro surcado de lágrimas, ¿Estaba preparado para ver reflejada la tristeza inmensa de Nowaki? ¿Sus lágrimas significaban que estaba realmente arrepentido y lleno de dolor?

Lentamente giré hasta toparme cara a cara con él, era difícil discernir entre la lluvia y sus lágrimas pero estaba totalmente seguro de que ahí estaban, eran lágrimas verdaderas de él. No pude evitar el derramar silenciosamente mis lágrimas… ¿Estaríamos ambos contentos de que la lluvia escondiese nuestras lágrimas?

-Te amo, Hiro-san… no quiero perderte otra vez, no lo… no lo soportaría – su voz me quebraba interiormente

_*Responde a mi nombre si te lo susurran_

_Arranca de todo mi piel que es tan tuya_

_Que arda mi cuerpo si no estás conmigo amor_

Me acuclillé, tomando su rostro entre mis manos para obligarlo a mirarme a los ojos y hacerle notar mi dolor y la verdad en mis palabras.

-Te amo, Nowaki – mi voz temblaba, ¿Cómo evitarlo cuando estabas a punto de tomar la decisión más difícil de tu vida? – Pero a veces es mejor alejarnos que seguir juntos y lastimarnos con palabras… No es nada personal, sólo… deseo tu felicidad y la mía – suspiré – Y sinceramente dudo que podamos tenerla de seguir juntos con nuestras burdas discusiones…

Me miró con esos ojos suplicantes que me doblegaban a su voluntad… a caer rendido a sus brazos. Ceder ante su mirada era algo que ya no podía permitirme.

-Prométeme que encontrarás la felicidad, Hiro-san… - susurró

_*Que bonito cuando el sol_

_Derramó sobre nosotros_

_Esa luz que se apagó y se perdía_

_Si tu quieres quiero yo, palpitar de otra manera_

_Que nos lleve sin timón lo que nos queda_

El nudo volvió a mi garganta, ¿No era absurdo prometer algo semejante si estaba renunciando a ella por orgullo? No, no podía prometerlo.

-Olvidarnos será lo mejor – finalicé, poniéndome en pie

_*Sentiremos tal vez frío si no existe poesía_

_En tus ojos, tu boca, tu savia que es mía… mía_

Nuestras manos se deslizaron lentamente la una de la otra… este era un adiós y una falsa promesa de encontrar nuevamente la felicidad, una felicidad que antaño había estado en nuestras manos y ahora resbalaba de ellas con la misma facilidad y dolor que nuestras manos se separaban lentamente.

-Adiós, Nowaki… - susurré antes de que nuestras manos se separaran completamente

-Adiós, Hiro-san… - dijo después de que nuestras yemas dejaron de rozarse

_*Y el tiempo nos pasa casi inadvertido_

_Golpea con fuerza lo tuyo y lo mío_

_Qué pena ignorarlo y dejarlo perdido amor_

Mi orgullo herido y obstinado me obligó a mantener la compostura hasta llegar nuevamente al portón de mi casa… ¿De qué servía el orgullo si no hacías más que obligarte a renunciar a todo aquello que amabas por temor a ser lastimado?

_*Olvídame tú que yo no puedo No voy a entender el amor sin ti Olvídame tú que yo no puedo Dejar de quererte Por mucho que lo intento no puedo Olvídame tú…_

Apoyé mis manos sobre la puerta de madera, hundiendo mi rostro entre éstas mientras las lágrimas fluían lentamente de mis ojos. Estaba arrepentido de haberlo dejado ir, ¿A quién engañaba? No podría olvidar a Nowaki ni en mil años… Me deslicé poco a poco hasta quedar acurrucado en la esquina del pórtico.

Tan destrozado… solo… perdido sin su amor… con el corazón suplicando por tus palabras de amor y mi cuerpo anhelando tus suaves caricias, ¿Realmente era capaz de sobrevivir sin su amor?

El pequeño trozo de papel cayó de mi bolsillo, atrayendo mi atención como un imán, no sentía ánimos de leerlo pero había un no sé qué que impulsó a tomarlo y leerlo.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos, era una nota de Nowaki.

_**Hiro-san…**_

_**Lamento todas estas discusiones que hemos tenido**_

_**últimamente, espero poder vernos en el restaurant de siempre**_

_**después de que salgas de la universidad**_

_**y hablar acerca de nuestras diferencias.**_

_**Esperaré todo el tiempo necesario, sin embargo,**_

_**entenderé si te rehúsas a querer hablar conmigo.**_

_**Nowaki**_

Arrugué el pequeño trozo de papel con el mensaje contenido de Nowaki, aferrándolo fuertemente contra mi pecho… ahora todo tenía sentido, había sido esa la razón de que Nowaki regresara a casa a esa hora y totalmente empapado. Seguramente esperó por horas como lo hice yo cuando rompí con él…

Sabía lo que se era el sentirse humillado por haber esperado vanamente su llegada… sabía los pensamientos que acudían a ti cuando te resignabas a su falta y lenatmente te incorporabas para alejarte de aquel lugar mientras pensabas en lo tonto que habías sido por esperar y aún así amarlo tanto… sabía lo que era el llegar a un lugar donde podrías distraerte de tus pensamientos y en su lugar encontrar a esa persona tratando de fingir que nada ocurrió entre los dos.

Había sido toda culpa mía.

Nowaki estaba destrozado por no haberme presentado a la cita… No era que estuviese molesto como creí, tan sólo era que estaba herido emocionalmente y, si había algo peor que una persona enojada, una persona herida era doblemente peor pues eran sus emociones las que actuaban y no su racionalidad.

Me incorporé sintiendo que el mundo se me venía encima, le debía definitivamente una explicación a Nowaki.

_**Yo seré tu sueño,  
Tu deseo, tu fantasía.  
Seré tu esperanza, tu amor,  
Seré todo lo que necesites._

Regresé a toda prisa al parque sin éxito, él ya se había marchado pero estaba seguro de que no podría estar muy lejos.

Corrí en todas direcciones, sintiéndome frustrado por no encontrarlo, realmente había infinidad de lugares en los que podría encontrarse. Estaba totalmente empapado y aún no lograba dar con Nowaki, ni siquiera un rastro de él.

Mientras recorría cada lugar que recordara cercano a donde vivía, pensaba en todo lo que significaba Nowaki para mí, significaba mi esperanza de amor y protección, lo mucho que lo amaba, cada suspiro que yo daba era pensando en él… En pocas palabras, lo era todo para mí, era mi vida entera.

_**Te amo más con cada respiro,  
Sinceramente, alocadamente, con profundidad.  
Seré fuerte, seré fiel,  
Porque estoy contando con un nuevo principio,  
Una razón para vivir, un significado más profundo._

El cielo parecía oscurecerse cada vez más y más, opacando mis esperanzas de encontrarlo. Tan sólo deseaba regresar el tiempo, sabiendo de la existencia de aquella nota y encontrarme con él en el restaurant… de haber sucedido así, probablemente estaría en casa con él, disfrutado de una agradable velada, intercambiando pensamientos e historias.

Si tan sólo…

Estando a punto de rendirme, le vi parado en medio de la semi transitada plaza con la vista levantada hacia el cielo como si estuviese formulando un deseo, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Si había algo que yo deseara en aquellos momentos, era sanar sus heridas y limpiar sus lágrimas ocasionadas por la soledad.

_**Y cuando las estrellas brillen  
Con fuerza en el cielo aterciopelado,  
Formularé un deseo para enviarlo al cielo.  
Y entonces hacer que quieras llorar  
Las lágrimas de alegría por todo el placer,  
En la certeza de que estamos rodeados  
Por el confort y la protección de los poderes más altos.  
En las horas de soledad,  
Las lágrimas te devoran._

Caminé discretamente hacia él y, una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, pronuncié su nombre con la misma delicadeza que tomas una frágil rosa.

-Nowaki…

Giró con incredulidad, agrandado sus ojos al verme con el arrepentimiento en mis ojos.

-Lo siento… lo eché todo a perder – las lágrimas no habían dejado de brotar de mis ojos – Si tan sólo hubiese leído la nota que dejaste en mi bolsillo, yo… nunca… nunca habría…

Me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Hiro-san… - amaba la forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre – Pensé que no deseabas más el estar a mi lado

-Baka… ¿Cómo podría pensar en algo así?

-Las discusiones…

-… son algo normal en una pareja, ¿No crees? – completé

Mi corazón dejó de doler en cuanto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mi alma volvió a mí en cuanto me estrechó con mayor afán… Siempre se estaba bien en brazos de Nowaki porque era en esos instantes cuando las penas se disipaban y la chispa entre nosotros se reavivaba.

Deseaba permanecer así pos siempre, siempre entre sus cálidos brazos… nunca más lejos de él.

_**Quiero pararme contigo sobre una montaña,  
Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar,  
Quiero recostarme así para siempre,  
Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí._

El tiempo pasó de manera imperceptible para nosotros, sin embargo, aún quedaba un problema: mis padres.

-Ya veo… - respondió Nowaki después de que le conté brevemente lo que sucedió luego de que él se fue

-Eres un tonto – me sentía protegido y amado estando mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro – Pudiste haber colocado la nota en otro lugar…

-Hiro-san es muy despistado… - respondió con reproche – seguramente no la habrías notado de haberla colocado en otro lugar.

-¿Qué…? No soy…

-Como sea, aún están tus padres – cambió de tema

Me incorporé.

-Tal vez… es hora de decirles la verdad… - comenté sonrojado

-¡Hiro-san! No creo que…

-Te quiero, Nowaki… no podría negarte en frente de mis padres, me sentiría como un cobarde… - no terminé la frase al tomar Nowaki mi rostro entre sus manos

-No eres cobarde, Hiro-san – corrigió

-Tengo qué, Nowaki

Apoyó su frente a la mía, inclinando la mirada.

-Está bien, si Hiro-san es lo que desea, está bien…

Titubeé al estar parado frente al portón de la casa de mis padres… Estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo decirle a mis padres que Nowaki era mi pareja y que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él por la simple razón de que lo amaba? Tragué en seco mientras tocaba el timbre.

Esperamos unos segundos hasta que mis padres abrieron la puerta.

-¡Hiro-san! ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti! – recriminaron al unísono, estrechándome entre sus brazos

Giré para presentar a Nowaki, sin embargo, se había marchado.

-¿Qué sucede, Hiroki?

-Nada, es sólo que… - fingí buscar algo – No puede ser, lo he olvidado…

Fingí molestia.

-¿Qué has olvidado?

-Un libro que compré cerca de la plaza, será mejor que regrese a buscarlo

-Bien pero no tardes, nos has tenido bastante preocupados, Hiroki

-Lo haré – salí corriendo en dirección al parque

Me asusté al sentirme atraído fuertemente por unos brazos, sin embargo, me tranquilicé al ver que era Nowaki.

-Tremendo susto me has… - recordé que se había fugado - ¡Baka! ¡¿Por qué demonios te fuiste?

Sonrió misteriosamente.

-Hiro-san no está preparado para decirlo – respondió

Quedé sin palabras.

-No deseo presionarte, Hiro-san… prometo que algún día daré la cara a tus padres pero no hoy, no cuando han estado tan preocupados por ti

Estaba protegiéndome, sólo eso…

-No tienes que protegerme todo el tiempo, Nowaki – comenté

Me abrazó fuertemente.

-Si no soy capaz de protegerte, ¿Cómo podría entonces ser capaz de enfrentar a tus padres?

Me aferré a él… era un tonto por ser tan precavido y yo era aún más tonto al amarlo loca y profundamente.

-Nunca te apartes de mi lado – supliqué

-Jamás – respondió

Nuestros rostros se unieron en un beso… Te amo tanto Nowaki…

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**NOTA: **La fragmentos que tienen únicamente un asterisco (*) corresponden a la canción "Olvídame tú" de Miguel Bosé -w-

Y los fragmentos que llevan doble asterisco (**) son fragmentos traducidos al español de la canción "Truly, madly, deeply" de Savage Garden *¬*

* * *

BUENO, PUES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI FIC JEJEJE (ESTA VEZ ROMPÍ MI RÉCORD E HICE UN FIC DE 3 CAPÍTULOS TT-TT )

**Melody: **waaa agradezco realmente que siempre leas mis fics ^-^ en verdad me motivas muchísimo con tus comentarios jeje

¿Pues qué te digo? Claro de Luna me encanta y siempre la h asociado mucho a la tristeza pero pues no sabía exactamente cómo plasmar esos sentimientos y temía interpretarla equivocadamente x_x por eso, ¿Qué mejor que una opinión profesional acerca de esta obra maestra?

Jajajaja si! Es lo que yo digo, teniendo él tantos talentos y no los tocan ¬¬u por eso me gusta meter fragmentos de manga y eso porque así puedo tocar detalles que casi no mencionan de ellos ya que el malvado anime no les dedicó muchos capítulos ¬¬u espero que hagan una tercera temporada XD

Bueno, servida jojojo aquí el tercer y último capítulo u_u

Disfrútalo! Nos vemos en otro fic! (espero jeje)

**LenorePendragon: **jajaja pues claro que es lindo! Es Hiro-san -w-

Jajajaja seee lo he traído a la vida wuajajajaja (cof cof) n_nu no que a diferencia de otras que lo mataron en su fic! (no mencionaré el nombre, la mantendré como anónima XD)

Pues en el manga no aparece sólo en el anime aparece su voz cuando ellos son niños XD pero al menos algo es algo jojo no te puedes quejar jejeje

Ash! Pero si la criticona que en todo se fija! XD jaja no es cierto, mmm ni modos, quedó mezclado (y eso que según lo corregí ¬¬) jajaja lo ves? Eres Aikawa a ratos TT-TT por qué no eres amable como ella y me traer chocolatitos con licor para emborracharme? OwO

Bien saldada mi cuenta XD ahora actualiza tú! Vago emo no sé que más flojo! XD

Nos vemos!

**Nyu17: **jajajaja pues espero haberte complacido con este capítulo final (TT-TT) dedicado completamente a ellos dos jejeje

Recuerda que se vale estrangularme, arrojarme jitomatitos (pequeños, no grandes XD), ehmm chocolatitos OwO! En fin, jojo siéntete libre de ello jojo

Nos vemos y espero que haya sido de tu agrado!

A TODO LOS QUE HAYAN LEÍDO ESTE FIC, AGRADEZCO SUS VISITAS Y COMENTRIOS!


End file.
